Chapter five (HPAoS)
Review Responses: Charles Ceaser: Glad you like the chapter, but eventually Harry won't be fast enough or able to save everyone, and they will have to save themselves. That's why he's advancing earth's tech level and giving them the means to survive and defend themselves. starboy454: Thanks. primordial Michael: I'm glad you like it, and I fully intend to continue. It will pause after this chapter, but will continue once Infinity War is out and transcribed. I need the bare bones of the canon story to avoid plot holes and ret-cons. avidra: I'm glad, JK Rowling did make Harry annoying, didn't she? Harrison peverell evanson: Thanks. I would like to thank Marvel wiki, MCU wiki, and the Transcripts wiki; and all of their users. I couldn't do it without your combined efforts. January 9th, 2014. Harry was extremely annoyed. Fury recalled him from his mission and then got caught in an assassination attempt... Attempt. Harry was currently observing Maria Hill carrying Nick's injured body into one of his hideouts. "Why, Maria? Are living bodies not enough to satisfy your urges?" Harry asked in amusement, getting a glare in return. Harry lifted Nick onto the nearby medical table. "For the record, you're amazing enough for me to be willing to feign death to win your affections. Just say the word." Harry said as the Doctor got to work on Nick. "Shut up, Potter." Hill ordered, though she was somewhat flattered by his attraction and the strange and equally sweet flirtation. "Potter," Fury said weakly, trying to sound strong. "Yeah?" Harry asked. "Use your telepathy and gather intel on our enemy within SHIELD. We need to know more." Fury ordered. "I'll do that," Harry replied, before teleporting away. January 10th, 2014. Learning that SHIELD was heavily infiltrated by HYDRA wasn't hard. Getting a list potential targets was much harder, but Harry managed to do it. His mission completed, he returned to Fury to report. "Done already?" Hill asked in surprise. "No. I just missed you to much to go on any further, Hill. HYDRA infiltrated and was rebuilt within SHIELD using Operation Paperclip. SHIELD rebuilt HYDRA... They are currently hunting down Steve and Natasha, their last known location was an Apple Store in a mall in DC, but they managed to flee. Steve mentioned New Jersey in an amateurish blab at seeing something on the computer. No specific locations though." Harry reported. "I have a short list of names, and, if permitted, I can possibly extend it, as I cross off HYDRA agents." "Recommendation?" Fury asked. "Purging facilities in order of importance and potential threat level, raiding the Fridge and executing all prisoners; moving all objects to a new location, and making preparations for the possible fall of SHIELD." Harry got confused looks on the last one. "This is unlikely to be kept completely secret and once we lose the publics trust, we will likely be shut down. I advise teams like the Avengers, but supported by a minimalist intelligence apparatus, engineers, and medical. Truthfully, it's best if SHIELD falls, we are just as vulnerable to invasion as before, and no one is actually working to prevent such events. It's hindering evolution and development in warfare and technology, and HYDRA's presence within it explains that. An agency numbering in the thousands also can't fend off a proper invasion of small numbers, such as those in the hundreds of thousands." "Your arguments are good, but advanced weaponry would become widespread and escalate warfare between nations and groups." Fury argued. "Yes, and those weapons need to be in civilian hands so that an armed populace can defend themselves if Earth's defenses do fall. It's possible that criminals will eventually get a hold of these guns, and their would be victims will need similar firepower to balance it out. As it stands, I can conquer the planet in a week; alone. Earth needs better defenses, Fury. Not everyone finds the idea of world domination illogical, unpleasant, and not worth the effort or time." "I agree with your first two ideas but SHIELD cannot be allowed to fall." "Well, good luck with that. I've also brought a regenerative serum that I invented, it will give you a reasonably powerful healing factor for 24-hours and that should greatly improve your health." Fury gestured to his doctor, who administered the injection. "Why wasn't SHIELD made aware of this serum?" Fury asked, already regenerating. "I prefer to keep some things away from those who would misuse it. A wise choice considering SHIELDs current status. Am I free to begin the purges? Once HYDRA's continued existence is exposed, those loyal to SHIELD will need an advantage and numbers and forewarning might have to do." "Very well, Potter. But, once you do, you will be an enemy of SHIELD. Until I regain control anyway." Fury said in warning. "It's necessary. I can fend off SHIELD, the various militaries, and the UN. I might even have fun while doing it." Harry replied, with a confident smirk. "You're dismissed. Good luck." Fury said, used to Harry's need to challenge himself. January 11th, 2014. Harry quickly managed to kill off Mark Basso, Mark Smith, and quite a bit of the SHIELD Cell. The Malick family was exterminated, and it was made to look like a strategic home invasion designed to rob them. Harry began his plans to absorb the families business holdings. Daniel Whitehall's Cell was wiped out, with Carl Creel and Donnie Gill being taken to have their brainwashing undone. The HYDRA base near Port Sudan was wiped out and the technology was taken by Harry. Countless other HYDRA operatives were wiped out, but still Strucker eluded him, and that annoyed Harry greatly. Harry killed thousands in a day, going as fast and as hard as he could. Time was of the essence and Harry wanted them all dead ASAP; soldiers, spies, civilians, politicians, all were killed by Harry. Their crime? Being associated with HYDRA. As for the HYDRA and SHIELD locations... The Fridge was raided, looted, and the prisoners were executed. The Illiad was cleansed of HYDRA and the Monolith was destroyed, and plans were made to destroy Maveth and everything on it. The Treehouse, Sandbox, Barbershop HQ, East African HQ, the Hub, and SHIELD Academy were all purged of HYDRA. Eventually, it was only the Triskelion that needed to be cleansed. Harry was quite pleased with his speed, brutality, and efficiency. He had killed thousands in a day or night before; that capability was why he was recruited, but this was major. All of those different locations around the world, all those distant targets. It really tested him more than his other missions. Eventually, Harry captured the Winter Soldier, and put him with the rest of the brainwashed victims that were deemed saveable. Harry was sure that Steve would be pleased to have 'Bucky' back. Since the Triskelion was the last HYDRA haven left, Harry decided that Nick needed to be ready to resume command before it was dealt with, and decided to teleport back to report. And he arrived just in time to hear Steve ask a silly question... Joy. "Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?" "Any attempt on the director's life had to look successful." Maria replied, also noticing Harry's arrival. "Can't kill you if you're already dead. Besides, I wasn't sure who to trust." Fury added. "Potter, report." "Yes, sir. Thousands of HYDRA agents were killed, their minds violated and secrets and other agents were exposed, those were also killed. The Triskelion is the only HYDRA controlled location, and you need to be ready to re-take command before it's enemies are eliminated. The Treehouse, Illiad, Sandbox, Barbershop, East African HQ, and Academy were all cleansed. Carl Creel, Donnie Gill, and James Barnes were all captured to reverse the brainwashing. Kara Palamas was deemed too entrenched and broken to save, the mental damage from the brainwashing was so extensive that I opted for a mercy killing." Harry said. "The Fridge was raided and all prisoners and objects were relocated to a safe place." Technically, Hell was safer than the Fridge when such prisoners could escape, and Fury caught the meaning. "What about Bucky?" Steve asked in concern for his friend. "He will be released into your custody once the brainwashing is undone." Harry replied, getting an angry and indignant look from Hill and Fury, respectively. "What? SHIELD is finished and Barnes is a valuable ally. Besides, you'd most likely piss off Steve and Barnes and get a bunch of people killed. The infiltration of SHIELD will destroy everyone's trust in it and we'll be lucky to not be labeled terrorists; me especially, considering my body count: I've killed more than Mussolini." "How the hell did that happen?" Steve's friend asked in shock. "I have super-powers and believe in killing threats... Like terrorists, gangs, armies of tyrants, criminals, rapists, and pedophiles..." "He played a huge part in the recent peace in the Middle-east." Natasha added. Wilson gave her a questioning look. "He killed a bunch of them." "Okay, moving on, and avoiding the question of 'do the ends justify the means?'" Harry trailed off here. Fury took out a picture of Pierce. "This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize. He said, 'Peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility.' See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues." "We have to stop the launch." Natasha said. "I don't think the Council's accepting my calls anymore." Fury said, before opening a case containing three chips. "What's that?" Wilson asked. "Once the Helicarriers reach three thousand feet, they'll triangulate with Insight satellites becoming fully weaponized." "We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own." "One or two won't cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of those ships remains operational a whole lot of people are gonna die." "And I'm not willing to risk collateral damage by merely blasting them into ruin." Harry added. "We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA. We need to get pass them, insert the server blades, and maybe, just maybe, we can salvage what's left..." Fury said, causing Harry to roll his eyes. "We're not salvaging anything. We're not just taking down the carriers, Nick, we're taking down SHIELD." Steve said, kicking Fury's metaphorical puppy. "SHIELD had nothing to do with it." Fury argued. "You gave me this mission, this is how it ends. SHIELD's been compromised, you said so yourself. HYDRA grew right under your nose and nobody noticed." "Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed." "And how many paid the price before you did?" "Look, I didn't know about Barnes." Fury said. "Even if you have, would you have told me? Or would you have compartmentalized that too? SHIELD, HYDRA, it all goes." "He's right," Maria agreed, to Harry's shock. "SHIELD is compromised, a liability. I personally like Potter's idea of replacing it with teams supported by minimal personnel and spies for intelligence gathering." "Yes, Maria, you can help run it. I was planning on doing it if SHIELD fell." Harry said, to Maria's interest. Well, at least I already have another job lined up, Maria thought, quite pleased about that. "Potter, do you think Pierce suspects your involvement in all those assassinations? And if he does, can you make sure he lets you in the Triskelion, anyway?" Fury asked, knowing the Potter families past. "Of course I can get let in. My biological grandparents are Charlus and Dorea Potter, they helped found HYDRA." Ha! That got some shocked looks! "Oh don't worry, my father wasn't raised by them, and he died before he could have raised me as a HYDRA supporter in the first place. There is also no real point in me doing that, of course, I can cleanse the buildings of HYDRA, while they disable the Helicarriers. Or I can just destroy all the satellites, which would actually be kinda fun." And with that, they began strategizing... January 12th, 2014. It was finally the day that HYDRA would truly fall and Harry was ordered to cleanse the Triskelion of HYDRA agents... A mission he excelled at. Harry calmly walked into the Triskelion, drawing the attention of the STRIKE team, who began walking towards him. Harry burst into movement, snapping the necks of two of them and then kicking another away, snapping his spine in the middle as everyone fled the Atrium in fear. Harry shrugged off armor piercing rounds and then hit the clips with energy blasts, causing them to explode and severely injure the STRIKE team. Harry pinned them to a wall and lit them on fire. "Attention, all SHIELD agents. This is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days, some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. SHIELD is not what we thought it was, it's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The STRIKE and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want: absolute control. They shot Nick Fury and it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way, unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high, it always has been, and it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not." Harry greatly admired Steve's ability to give speeches. Harry began teleporting and speeding around the Triskelion, killing HYDRA agents in massive numbers, and allowing those loyal to SHIELD to take control of the facility. Minutes after entering the Triskelion, Harry silently joined Natasha with the Council and kept an eye on them. "Disabling the encryption is an executive order, it takes two Alpha Level members." Pierce pointed out, not knowing of Fury's imminent arrival. "Don't worry, company's coming." Natasha said as a a helicopter appeared outside. It landed and Fury stepped out to enter the building, much to Pierce's surprise. "Did you get my flowers?" Pierce asked somewhat mockingly. Fury looked at him coldly. "I'm glad you're here, Nick." "Really? Cause I thought you had me killed." Fury said. "You know how the game works." Pierce replied. "So why make me head of SHIELD?" Fury asked. "Cause you were the best and the most ruthless person I ever met." Pierce said, before noticing Potter. "Though Potter is giving you some serious competition in those areas... I'm willing to give you Britain and Ireland, and your choice of SHIELD agents as sex slaves to undo what you've done, Potter." Pierce was desperate. "Pass, and rape is beneath me. I could easily conquer the world anyway, but there is just no point in doing so." Harry replied, not at all impressed with the offer. Harry also tore the pins off the Council members, to their anger. "They were bombs designed to kill you." Harry said boredly. Pierce opted to try flipping Fury next. "Our enemies are your enemies, Nick. Disorder, war. It's just a matter of time before a dirty bomb goes off in Moscow, or an EMP fries Chicago. Diplomacy? Holding action, a band-aid. And you know where I learned that; Bogota. You didn't ask, you just did what had to be done. I can bring order to the lives of seven billion people by sacrificing twenty million. It's the next step, Nick, if you have the courage to take it." "No, I have the courage not to," Fury said, before taking Pierce to the retinal scanner with Natasha pointing her gun at him. "You don't you think we wiped your clearance from the system?" Pierce asked. "I know you erased my password, probably deleted my retinal scan, but if you want to stay ahead of me, Mr. Secretary..." Fury trailed off, removing his eye patch to reveal his scarred dead eye. "You need to keep both eyes open." They both looked into the retinal scanner with Fury using his dead eye. Harry was impressed by the forethought involved in that. "Alpha Level confirmed. Encryption code accepted. Safeguards removed." "Done." Natasha said, before looking at her cellphone. "And it's trending." "So... Should we draw straws on who gets to kill Pierce?" Harry asked, getting amused looks. "He thought I looked rapey enough to offer me sex slaves, I find that insulting. I am not rapey and I do not look rapey. I am a sport hunter at best and like bedding 9's and 10's." Harry argued, causing Natasha to chuckle. Fury still killed Pierce though, which Harry didn't truly have a problem with. July, 2014. Harry had decided that he was tired of being caught unawares and decided to put off his next phase no longer... Harry had withdrawn The Runes that he had acquired from an alternate universe from his vault and unlocked their powers for himself... and now not even the Hulk was a threat to him any longer. Nigh-Omniscience should aid him greatly, and with having spent time as mortal, immortal, and Master of Death, Harry gained unbelievable levels of knowledge; everything known by the living and mortal, the immortal, and the dead. The immense magical knowledge would also help him greatly, but Harry was considering other methods of increasing his knowledge and power further. But for now, Harry would build a few teams and build up his wealth and financial power further. Harry revealed Stark's involvement in constructing the Project Insight Helicarrier, causing stock prices to take a hit and allowing him to buy up more shares. Roxxon Oil Corporation was being bought up and Harry was positioned to acquire even greater power and more control over the worlds economy. Mexico surrendered its sovereignty to America, to everyone but Harry's surprise. Oh they resisted far harder than the Canadians, but Harry had tired of their defiance and dominated their minds. They were barely a country anyway, so Harry didn't truly care, and the people were far happier about being American. Canada was the second to join the American Union, with the other countries following it and Mexico into the union, and Greenland was offered a place within too. It would take time for everything to be re-organized, but unity was in progress, and Earth would be safer for it. James Barnes, Carl Creel, and Donnie Gill had all be freed from their brainwashing and the first two were offered places on Avenger teams. Creel accepted and Bucky agreed, after talking with Steve, and thinking about it for a few days. With the recruitment of Ares, the Black Ops unit of the Avengers was completed, and members of that team could always aid the other one. Unfortunately, Stark had requested a meeting to worm his way into the Avengers. Harry naturally found this extremely annoying, he had important things to do in Germany. Harry opted to speed this up, eager to move onto things that matter. "I'm guessing that you are wondering why you were passed over for recruitment..." Harry began boredly. "Well, aside from you funding it; an ability which I find surprising, and being biased against me, I'm drawing blanks." Tony replied somewhat snidely. "I make billions a year, funding the Avengers is quite easy for me. And you were rejected due to your immaturity, recklessness and arrogance, and while you have matured since your kidnapping; it wasn't enough for me to give you a second chance." Harry replied. "I'm actually richer than you Stark, and I've been buying up your old weapons manufacturing facilities and I'll be providing the world with next generation weaponry; weaponry on par with the Chitauri and armour to match it. This will give humanity the means to survive and evolve far enough to catch up with the more advanced races." "Yeah, I'll make sure Pepper knows not to aid you in starting an arms race." Tony said in disapproval. "I purchased them all in one huge deal through a real estate company I own... You're too late, old man." Harry replied, having predicted this reaction and prepared for it. Everything was completely above board and irreversible. "Sadly, there is no market for a Death Star, but I'm optimistic about the design's chances centuries from now. Anyway, off you go!" Harry teleported Stark back to Stark Tower. "Really? A Death Star, Harry?" Maria asked in amusement. "Yup. I have a design, but a prototype is beyond me at this time. Stark looked like he was about to piss himself, so the reveal served it's purpose." "Do you even require technology to destroy a world anymore?" Thor asked. "You shouldn't. You nearly beat me to death and you could casually destroy entire ships." "No, I don't require aid. I just want Stark to remain ignorant of that and attack me, and get his ass kicked." Harry was given glares and amused looks in equal measure. "It will be good for him. He needs to learn some more humility and getting one-shotted should do that." Harry said, causing several Avengers to laugh. Harry had built a public team and secret Black Ops team, and he was quite proud of the end result. His public Avengers team consisted of: Hippolyta (daughter of Ares; the Olympian god of war), Thor, Hulk, Carl Creel, and himself, Harry Potter. The secret Black Ops team consisted of: Black Widow, Captain America, Hawkeye, Falcon, Ares (the Olympian god of war), Bucky Barnes, and Harry would also help as needed. "Well, I need to go execute the last three living HYDRA Founders." Harry said, rising from his seat. "Alone?" Steve asked in disapproval. "Two of them are my grandparents, and all three have been severely weakened since 1945 and 1962. They are being kept in the greatest magical prison ever constructed, and non-magical's aren't able to detect it, let alone enter it. I could rip the wards apart, of course, but they might escape because of it. It will be easy, should only take me thirty minutes to do." "You're talking about killing your family, though," Maria said in shock. "Yes, I'm well aware of what I'm talking about. The need to purge HYDRA from the earth out weighs my own personal or moral needs, and I'll be looking into their minds to ensure that Grindelwald didn't have any other minions or projects that need to be destroyed. I also don't want their knowledge falling into anyone's hands." "What did your family do in service to Grindelwald and HYDRA?" Bucky asked in interest. "They merely collaborated with HYDRA as it suited their needs, but my grandmother excelled in Dark Magic, Battle Magic, Transfiguration, and Charms. My grandfather used Necromancy to acquire Grindelwald thousands of expendable soldiers, kinda like the Night King from Game of Thrones, and with similar magical capabilities." Ha! That scared several of them! "He had other abilities that made him equal to his wife, but people tend to fixate on his Necromancy." "What is a Night King?" Steve asked, not recognizing the TV show or character. "Some blue ice demon thing that can turn thousands of dead into undead servants," Maria replied, to Steve's horror. "Well, I'm off. I should be back in two hours at most," Harry said, before teleporting away. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Once Harry arrived at Nurmengard, he promptly entered and first sought out his grandparents. "Hadrian Potter, I was wondering when you would visit us..." Dorea Potter-Black said, showing her rotten teeth in what was an attempt at a warm smile. "Your power is truly immense. I'm sure Gellert has already sensed it. "I'll tend to him soon enough, I need to kill you and Charlus first... Though I'll be absorbing your souls and taking your power, knowledge, skill, and experience. I don't believe in wasting talent, even if time has dulled it." Harry said, shocking Dorea and her silent husband. Charlus opened his mouth, wanting to convince his grandson to not do such a vile thing, but Harry wasn't interested in hearing him out. He ripped their souls from their bodies and absorbed them, destroying the souls for his purposes and gaining knowledge of their personal masterpieces... magic-based weapons of mass destruction and new types of focuses for their powers. That done, Harry opted to deal with Grindelwald next. "I knew you would come Potter," Grindelwald said after Harry entered his cell. "You have destroyed my HYDRA then?" "Yes, I have. All but one of the leaders." Harry said, noticing Grindelwalds resignation to his fate. "You are the last one out, and then HYDRA will be gone forever." "How did you grow so powerful?" Grindelwald asked. "Immortality and training in a Time Compression Chamber," Harry replied, before absorbing Grindelwalds soul and destroying it for his remaining power, knowledge, skill, and experience. Now, the fun could start.